One Wild Ride
by Ash Hunter Malfoy
Summary: Cammie looks like your all american small town girl. But really,she's a normal girl, a superstar, and a spy! What happens when Gallagher goes to Blackthorn? Fun, music, and romance! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Cammie Morgan; I'm not your average small town girl. I'm a normal girl, a superstar, and a spy all at once. If you're wondering how all that is possible it's because I'm the Chameleon, a CIA legacy. I have to be all these things because they all serve a purpose, when I'm a normal girl all I have to do is put in contacts and put my hair up and BAM normal girl, perfect for tailing and loosing a tail. To be a super star I just give my friend Macey free range and I end up looking amazing.

Macey is one of my best friends and the fashonesta/ boy expert of the group, then there's Bex; she's the tough one but can be really nice and funny if you don't make her mad. She's also from London, England so she says 'bloody' a lot. Last but totally not least there's Liz she's the genius of all of us, she is a southern belle with a sweet heart attitude, but she can still build a bomb in less then 2 minutes with only tin foal, string, and a potato. Don't ask. We all go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, well that's our cover, we're really an elite all girls spy school, but the surrounding town of Roseville doesn't need to know that. My mom is the headmistress and my godfather, Joe teaches CoveOps at Gallagher too.

So this fine Sunday morning while everyone else is sleeping I'm in my favorite secret passage way thinking and writing a new song. Suddenly I hear my mom's voice calling my name, so I push the brick that opens the secret passage and step out. My mom walks over and says "Can you please gather the rest of the girls I have something to announce. Meet me in the Foyer." I do as my mom says and go to wake the others.

When I get to my room, my roommates are still sleeping peacefully. Not for long. I walk over to Bex's bed and jerk the covers off her, she jolts awake and looks at me wide eyed, asking me with her eyes, _Why on earth did you wake me up at 8:37 on a bloody Sunday morning!? _I just smile sweetly and motion for her to be quiet then I go poke Liz til' she wakes up and rip Macey's earmuffs off and yell "MACEY THERE TAKING US TO NEW YORK AND GIVING US 1000 DOLLARS FOR WHAT EVER WE WANT! WE LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES!" I'm evil aren't I? Any who, Macey jerks awake and screams "Where!", then she looks at me and scowls.

I replay what my mom said to them and leave to get the others. After A LOT of begging, threatening, and dragging, we finally got all the girls to the foyer. My mom clears her throat and says "Girls I have a surprise for you. At Cammie's next concert, students from Blackthorn Institute for Young Men will be searching for you girls, Blackthorn is our brother school." A collective gasp came from the girls, well, except for me and my roommates because, we always had our suspicions and then about a year ago I heard my mom and Joe talking about Joe teaching both Blackthorn and Gallagher. "Cammie will be posing as Halo Rain of course since it is her concert, while the rest of you will be blending into the crowd. Whoever wins gets to have their own lounge, we will determine the winner by if the boys find all of you, if they find all but one of you girls still win, if you are all found then the boys win. Understood?" she finished. We all nodded. "Good now one more thing after the mission is over you girls will be staying at Blackthorn for the rest of the year. You leave tomorrow. Have a good day." With that she walked away, leaving the entire student body shocked in her wake.

**Author's Note – I know it's short but the others will be longer, tell me whether or not to continue. Also, if you have any comments or suggestions please comment them. Thanks, SilverFire**

1


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to LoudNProud because they are the only review I got! Come on guys we can do better! Don't make me beg! Any who herez the chappie! Have fun! Oh and I forgot this on the last one but I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. **

"_Good now one more thing after the mission is over you girls will be staying at Blackthorn for the rest of the year. You leave tomorrow. Have a good day." With that she walked away, leaving the entire student body shocked in her wake_

I don't know how long we stayed there looking like goldfish opening and closing our mouths, finally about 4 minutes after mom left Macey screeched "WE"RE WHAT!" Nearly having all our eardrums busted woke us from our trance. Immediately all my sisters started whispering among themselves. Bex, Liz Macey and I all went to our room to discuss this news.

How could Ms. Morgan just _agree_ to let us go to some ALL BOYS school FOR THE WHOLE YEAR!" Bex yelled, her British accent showing heavily. Liz and I nod our agreement. Macey looks at us like we are all crazy for not wanting to go.

"How can you guys not want to go! We get to show a bunch of boys that we are better spies! Bex don't you want to see the looks on their faces when you beat up all of them in P and E? Or Liz doesn't the hacker that you tied with to be best hacker go to Blackthorn? Don't you want to compare notes or something? And Cammie I know I can't wait to see those boys face when they realize that not only are you Halo Rain, but you're also the best spy in the CIA or MI6!" She half yells. We all stare at her in shock for her little outburst, while we mull over what she said. Simultaneously we all smile at the prospect of show up the boys in our own way. Finally I spoke up "Mace is right, lucky for us I got a plan so those boys will never find us!" I told them my plan and we started setting everything up. Those boys won't know what hit them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Time Skip to night of the mission ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything is finally ready! The other girls are hiding in the crowd, and techs are doing a last check on the lights and sounds.

The music starts and I walk on the stage. Let's do this!

**(This is my first time doing Zach's POV tell me how I do!)**

**Zach's POV**

Mr. Solomon drops us off at the consort where we're meant to find all the girls from Gallagher Academy, this will be to easy, I mean do they really think that we're going to get beat by a bunch of girls? Ha! If they do they are sadly mistaken! I start walking around scoping out everyone, I just ignore the people on stage watching them will only distract me.

**Cammie's POV**

When I get in place the lights are still dim so I look through the crowd and see a bunch a guys trying to act casual, emphasis on _trying._ Any who the lights come on and the crowd starts cheering. I smile and start to sing one of my favorite songs from when I broke up with my ex josh. **( Love this song but it's not mine belongs to Katie Neil – Stupid Ex Boyfriend ;) )**

1, 2, 3 ,4  
It's friday night and im alone,  
sitting here waiting by the phone  
dressed up and got no where to go, oh no

I can see the boys still looking at everybody trying to find us

When I hear Joey say through my coms " Tina, Mick you have been spotted"

I nearly snort I love them and all but they were probably throwing themselves at

the guys. Ok, 2 out our 16 have been found lets just hope the other 14 have more

common sense then Tina and Mick. **(A/N I don't think I said this in the other chapter but only 16 of them are on the mission**

**and the guys only have an hour to find all the girls)**

he said that he'd be here by 9,  
and things would be different this time  
i think im gonna loose my mind, oh no.

why can't i let you go?  
i need you to know  
your a stupid ex-boyfriend!

3 more are spotted as Bex, Liz, and Macey come on stage to sing with me. I see a huge

dude that I think might be Apollo's twin practically drooling at Bex, apparently she see's him to

because I can see her smirking. A really nerdy looking guy with long shaggy black hair is

staring at Liz, but I don't think she's noticed. One guy in a leather jacket with a rebel vibe is

leaning against a wall watching Macey, but she hasn't noticed.

i wish i didn't care  
a stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish you'd disappear.  
i may be stupid too,  
but i don't wanna be like you!  
stupid ex-boyfriend

i hope you see me at the show,  
then everyone will finally know  
that im the one who let you go, oh yeah.

and when the world comes crashing down,  
you wont find me hangin' around  
i'll be where i can(?) under the town, oh yeah

During that last part of the song 2 more are compromised.

The girls and I start dancing around and having some fun.

why can't i let you go?  
i need you to know  
your a stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish i didn't care  
a stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish you'd disappear.  
i may be stupid too,  
but i don't wanna be like you!  
stupid ex-boyfriend

you think that your so fly and cool,  
i hate you  
you think that life lives by the rules,  
i hate you

oh yeah you will be sorry (be sorry)  
and you'll come lookin' for me (for me)  
too late to say your sorry  
(i hate you, i love you)

it's friday night, im not alone  
i won't be waiting by the phone  
i've got my life back you should know  
oh yeah

why can't i let you go?  
i need you to know  
your a stupid ex-boyfriend!  
im sick of all your games  
a stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish you'd feel the same  
stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish i didn't care  
stupid ex-boyfriend!  
i wish you'd disappear.  
i may be stupid too,  
but i don't wanna be like you!  
stupid ex-boyfriend

By the end of the song there are 13 girls left, after the first song the people getting compromised slows down. I sing 4 more songs and finally I get to the last song, the girls and I are the only ones left. Joe timed the hour to end in the middle of the song, so we can reveal ourselves then. I smile at the thought of their faces, and start to sing. **(A/N this song belongs to Miranda Cosgrove – Sayonara)**

Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
I'll steal your heart!  
Baby, give you more than I should,  
Make you feel good, make you feel good!

Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire I got you in my sight,  
Feel the music fine trough my plan  
Can't you find my love

All I need, all I need is a rocket to ride,  
Turn the beat, turn the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep rockin, keep rockin, keep rockin  
Baby I'm gonna see you, sayonara!

Under pressure watchin before  
Turning me on, chasing the storm!  
Yeah I'm falling into the sad,  
Don't let me down,  
Don't let me down!

I hear Joe say through the Coms " Boys your time is over, I am disappointed to say you missed 4 girls. Watch the consort until it's over, the girls will reveal themselves then." I smirk and keep singing.

Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire I got you in my sight,  
Feel the music fine trough my plan  
Can't you find my love

All I need, all I need is a rocket to ride,  
Turn the beat, turn the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep rockin, keep rockin, keep rockin  
Baby I'm gonna see you, sayonara!

Sayonara,Sayonara,Sayonara yeah  
Sayonara,Sayonara (Don't make me stay)  
Sayonara,Sayonara,Sayonara yeah  
Sayonara,Sayonara (Don't make me stay)  
Party, hands all over my body,  
Working out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold me down?  
Party, hands all over my body,  
Working out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold me down?

Once all the boys have gathered to watch us we all move our hair behind our ears revealing our Coms. All the boys jaws drop, I holdin a giggle and keep singing.

All I need, all I need is a rocket to ride,  
Turn the beat, turn the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep rockin, keep rockin, keep rockin  
Baby I'm gonna see you, sayonara!  
Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
I'll steal your heart!

After the consort, we all go meet the guys and Joey at the vans. When we get there the boys just stare, I smirk and say "Hey, I'm Cammie Halo Rain, but you can just call me Cammie Morgan."

**That's all for now folks! Tell me if you like it or not, If you have any ideas for it or song siggestions pretty please comment them! I update soon! - SilverFire**

4


	3. Chapter 3

__**Hey guys sorry for not updating but I fell and** **broke my leg. Can somebody PLEASE give me song ideas! If you've questions, comments, IDEAS  then please review I'm rambling, Sorry. Here's the story.**

_After the concert, we all go meet the guys and Joey at the vans. When we get there the boys just stare, I smirk and say "Hey, I'm Halo Rain, but you can just call me Cammie Morgan." _

The boys just keep staring at us, until one of them actually falls over! That snapped some of the boys out of it, I notice that the rebel guy, Apollo, and the nerdy guy are the ones who have stopped staring along with one guy that I didn't notice before. My first impression of him? HOT! He has these amazing emerald-green eyes and brown hair that comes just above his eyes, and an amazing build, strong but not muscley. But of course being the amazing spy I am kept my calm cool and collected appearance up, instead of letting my cover down I simply turned to Joe and said, " Well you did something right, I didn't see this one." Then I turned to my sisters and said " Come on girls, let's leave Joey and the boys, I'm positive that Joey can't wait to answer all their questions!" I said with exaggerated excitement. With one last smirk at Joey we all walked off putting in an effort to sway my hips more as we walked away. I heard their helicopter take off behind me. This will be one fun year!

Time Skip to outside the Blackthorn great hall

My sisters and I were standing outside the Blackthorn great hall, finally we hear " This year we will be having some special guests … blah blah blah" I stopped listening because started thinking about a song that Bex was coming up with the beat for because when they aren't backup singers/dancers they are my band Bex is on drums, Macey on base, Liz on keyboard and sometimes we put her on piano or violin because it sounds really cool. I followed everyone into the great hall when we heard our cue, I heard gasps coming from the boys but ignored them and asked Bex, " Bex did you think of a cool beat for the new song?" She looked at my puzzled then she remembered what I was talking about and she smiled. "Yeah check it out." She pulled out the drum sticks she keeps in her back pocket and started playing a cool beat by hitting the sticks on each other and sometimes a random chair we were passing. Macey heard and took her base from the case she had on her back like always and started to play along with the beat, I started to hum to the song as Liz joined in on her violin. I smiled and started to sing, ignoring all the confused faces of the boys and the smiles the girls had. We did this all the time which we did back at Gallagher whenever we were bored or needed to test out material. I started to sing the words to my newest song **(Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus ((I know a lot of people don't like her now but I like the song.))**

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?

Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like

"Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!

It's a party in the USA! Yeah!

It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin' at me now

Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks

She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on

And the Britney song was on

And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!

It's a party in the USA! Yeah!

It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight

Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight

Something stops me every time, every time

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"

Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

And now I'm gonna be okay

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

We finish the song and hear a ton of applause, we get out of our little world and realize we somehow got from walking down the aisle to sitting on the steps. Oh well. We stand up and walk to our sisters, and my mom starts to talk " Thank You for that wonderful, if not planned performance." She said staring straight at me. We smiled sheepishly and waved. " Now we will have the girls come introduce themselves." The the girls started coming up one by one, I zoned out until I heard Tina who was right in front of us, go up. "Hey I'm Tina, my codename is Paparazzi, I'm Field Work track, and I'm single" She added with a wink towards the guys. Next was Macey. "Hey I'm Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, my code name is Peacock, I'm Field Work." Then Liz, " H-Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton, b-but you can just call me Liz. My codename is Bookworm, I w-work in the labs."**(Forgot what her field was called can somebody tell me in a REVIEW! *Hint**Hint*) **After Liz is Bex, this should be fun! " I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me that and your dead. I'm Field Work, Codename, Duchess." Then I was up, I walked on stage and decided to have some fun, so when I get to the mike I start talking in a REALLY heavy Russian accent and a deep voice **( NO OFFENCE TO RUSSIAN PEOPLE I ONLY USED THAT BECAUSE IT WOULD REALLY FUNNY.) **" My name is Heidi **(again JUST A RANDOM NAME) **I am Field Work, My codename is Yak **( Random animal)**." If I wasn't a spy I would have busted out laughing at the boys faces. I was enjoying their shock when my mom yelled "Cammie tell them the truth!" I sighed and said " Ok, fine. My name is Cammie Morgan, some of you might know me as Halo Rain, Ms. Morgan is my mother, I'm Field Work, and my codename is Chameleon." The boys gasped and started whispering to them selves. I walked off the stage and to my girls who were sitting at a table with the guys from the mission. I sat down and said 'Hey I'm Cammie" Apollo said "Hey I'm Grant" The nerdy one said "Hi I'm Jonas" The rebel looking one said " I'm -" **( I don't know what to name this guy so go on my profile and vote for what name you want) **Then the one with emerald eyes said " Hey my name is Zach"

3


	4. Chapter 4

**I asked Santa, the Easter bunny, and even the tooth fairy for Gallagher Girls but they have yet to respond. :' ( Sadly still not mine.**

So us Gallagher Girls have been at blackthorne for two days and today is our last day before classes start. My mom and Dr. Steve, Blackthorne's headmaster gave us three days off to adjust and 'mingle' with the guys. So far I have come to the conclusion that some of my sisters 'mingle' too much.

Yesterday the girls and I were hanging out with Grant, Nick, and Jonas, who we had become pretty good friends with, when Zach comes bursting through the door with a crazed look in his beautiful _(wait WHAT! Where did that come from?)_green eyes. He just manages to whisper "Save me!" Before ducking under Jonas's bed right as we hear a loud voice outside the door screeching "ZACHY-POO! COME BAAACK! YOU'RE SEXY, AND I'M WAAY BEYOND SEXY! WE SHOULD _TOTALLY _FUCK!" We all looked at each other wide-eyed before Bex got up and opened the door to find Grace Condoms standing in the middle of the hallway.

Grace is one of our sisters that nobody really likes, she got in to Gallagher in a similar way as Macey. Her parents showed up one day begging for us to take her in and since she apparently could have some information somebody wanted she was accepted, but her reason for getting kicked out of her other schools are MUCH different than Macey's. she got kicked out of 26 schools for stalking, going into the guys bathroom multiple times, setting up cameras in the guys bathroom stalls, locker room, and locker room showers, attempted rape, and sexually assaulting the principle. Yeah, she did that. Grace is your typical slut. Red boob tube, mini skirt that looks like a belt, and 7 inch 'fuck me' heels. The worst part is that she expects everybody to love her and thinks she rules the school. She's not my favorite sister.

I walk over to the door to stand by Bex. "What are you doing here Grace?" I ask even though I'm slightly scared of the answer. "I looking for Zach idiot!" She says as she shoves by us into the room. "He's not here Grace, we haven't seen him since lunch." Liz says coming over to stand by Bex and I. Grace rounds to look at Liz and says "Are you trying to hide him from me, bitch? He's mine and he would never go for and stupid, useless know-it-all like you. I rule this school, if I find out your trying to take MY Zachy-Poo away from me your gonna wish you were still back on your little farm in Texas." Me, Bex and Macey immediately circle Liz protectively, Bex in front with Mace and I on either side. "Who do you think you are? Nobody even likes you! You're the worst spy this school has ever seen! If anybody rules this school it's Cam, so back off and go back to your little whore house!" Bex yelled. Bex gets mad easily, but if you insult out little southern belle-sweetheart Liz you face the wrath of all of us. Grace just looked me up and down and said "she doesn't event deserve to be famous, I'm a WAY better singer and dancer than her." If this were a cartoon then Bex would have had steam coming out of her ears, she opens her mouth but I beat her to it. "Your on." Grace looks at me like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Macey steps up and says " You always talk the talk, let's see you walk the walk. Tomorrow at dinner you and Cammie will both sing a song and the crowd will decide whose better." Before promptly shoving Grace out the door.

We turn around to see he guys open mouthed staring at us. We look at each other and smile before turning back to them, I look at them and say "_Nobody_ messes with our little Liz."

-Day of show-off thingy at dinner-

Grace walked up on stage wearing dress that I am fairly certain was meant to be a crop-top. She walked up to the mike and said " I am singing an original song, to show how amazing I am and how easy it is to be a song-writer"

"**You know I'm hot**

**I know I'm hot **

**I want to fuck you**

**I'm amaaazing and you knooow it**

**I'm seexy and you know it**

**Boom bang Lala tada gah pa**

**Oooooooooohhh**

**I am the ruler of the school **

**Everybody listens to me because I'm pretty**

**LaaaaLaaalaLAAAAAAA**

**Cammie sucks!**

Wow. Just wow. I don't have any idea what to say to that. Oh I think I do know what to say! "BOOOOOOOOOO!" I jumped on the stage after Grace flipped everyone off and stormed off stage, and said " Alrighty then after that… Performance? I think I will sing an original too!" Then I started to sing the song I rote for Grace

Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out, if you're near  
She could bring you to tears  
She's got two boyfriends and three wannabe's  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite  
She's number one rated but she's already jaded  
She's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz  
Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

Non-fat, sugar free, mochachini  
She says give it to me now  
You can keep the receipt  
Drinking one after the other  
She's trouble, trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street, she's every guy's dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

She gets everything she asks for  
But she's somehow always wanting more  
Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble, trouble  
Watch out, if you're near  
She could bring you to tears

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight  
That's right, yeah yeah

Everybody starts cheering and I feel really good. Then Macey comes up and takes the mike "Alright so you've heard both of them now you just gotta clap for you favorite. Everyone who liked Grace!" A few people politely clapped. " And if you liked CAMMIE!" A lot of people were cheering for me, so it was kind of obvious I won.

Later, after the concert I can't sleep so I walk around trying to find any secret passageways when I hear something moving around, so being the curios creature I am, peeked around the corner and what I saw made my jaw drop.

Grace+Grant+Making out. = DOES NOT COMPUTE

Grant liked Bex and Bex liked Grant. So why the flipping Hades is he making out with Grace?!

Then something click that I did NOT like. Grant was leading Bex on.

I'm gonna kill him. Then bring him back to life castrate him, then let Bex kill him again and hang his miniature balls above the fireplace in our dorm.

**Ok i HATE this chapter but I had to do it PLEASE give me songs and ideas PLEASE! Luvs, Me**


	5. AN HELP ME

**Hey guys so I kove all y'all for all the song ideas and i want to use as many as i can but i dont know how! Help Me! Also do y'all want the guys to side with grant or the girls? Help Me!**

**PS If any of you peoples like Lily/James fics then PLEASE check out my other story 'Lily the Royal' its been up for three days and not ONE reveiw! Luv, ME**


	6. Sorry about the mix-up

**Ok everybody super sorry about the last chapter but it has been fixed. I am currently co-writing a story with my best friend and the files got mixed up! SO sorry, but if you saw the mix-up chapter and looked like a good story it will be published soon. But unfortunately I'm afraid this chapter won't be so good either.**

Extremely sorry guys but I just don't really have inspiration for this story. I hate to do this but I just find that I prefer to write stories in other book series. So I have decided to put this story up for adoption, if anyone would like to adopt this story just PM me. Also, you don't have to but I would really know what your going to do with this story I would really like it. After I choose who gets the story, I will post a chapter saying who adopted it and where to find it. I really do like this story and am going to try and keep up with the story. I am SO sorry, If you are interested in adopting the story PM me. XXX

P.S. any betas interested in Hermione/Draco PM me XXX


End file.
